Honky Tonk Badonkadonk
by mysoulmate
Summary: Not a sequel to Blame It On That Red Dress, but more of an Interlude. The missing club scene and what they guys were doing during the first chapter of the other story. Sorry I put the wrong second chapter up. The right one should be up now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own the big bang theory.

It's not really a sequel, guess it's more of an interlude. I'd wanted to add this scene in the first story, but that's not where the music took me. Turns out Honky Tonk Badonkadonk held the key, to both chapters. ( I don't know the song either, but I'll take the stories a good song gives without hesitation.)

The club was too loud. There were too many people. Their fountain for soda was obviously broken, too much syrup not enough water. The only bright spot of his night was that everything offending his senses was diminishing the affect of Penny in that, that _dress_.

Till someone played a rather confusing song. She'd started moving well still sitting, soon she was standing. Penny looked over her shoulder at him as she danced and walked to the dance floor. A little pout, Sheldon felt a longing to make it go away. She stayed near enough that he could see her and watch. Her hips were swaying, arms raised and moved with her body, she threw her head to the side and her pinned up hair looked a little wild.

He got the distinct feeling she was doing this just for him. So when a guy got a little too close, the primal urge to protect what was his took over. Oh he knew that she wasn't his, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. But his Vulcan hearing picked up her no thanks and the guys insistence anyways. So he made his way over too her.

"Penny. Care to dance?"

She took his offered hand and smiled.

"Took you long enough."

His only knowledge of dancing came from and ill thought out class of late 40 year old women, and what little he'd seen on tv.

She lead him a little farther away and started to move. He didn't like the way the other guys on the dance floor were practically having coitus on the dance floor, so he stood still.

"Oh sweetie, here." She moved his hands and placed them on her hips, her arms wrapped around his neck and they swayed together. This was more his style. The song had changed by then anyways and she wasn't feeling as wild.

It was a couple more songs before she let him go sit back down. A few of the people around them had been whispering about how they were dancing so Sheldon welcomed the free bar stool and a fresh soda. It might not have matched the music very well or the other dancers but it was comfortable.

The night seemed endless. Just when he thought he was free from the power that woman in red had over him, she started that wild dance again and he was drawn back in. Good lord, would he ever be free? She was back on the dance floor. He didn't want to watch, he didn't want to go back out there. Tan legs moved in heels that he was sure wasn't supposed to happen in nature. The cursed dress twirled with that body, raising slightly, he was sure that once he caught sight of something he was sure would break social protical if he brought up. Her breasts jiggled within their confinds. He knew sweat was beading, probably running down a curve of breast or her back. With the all the work she was doing, she had to be perspiring even a bit. Sweat set off a ting in his head, a faint scream that he shouldn't be getting turned on by the thought of it. Yet here he was, making his way through that damned crowd for the ump-teenth time that night.

"Penny can we go home now?"

"One more song, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own the big bang theory. I've always thought that doing this was kinda cheap, but I'd wanted to show what they other guys were doing during the first chapter of Blame It On That Red Dress. Helps that the song this story is named for provided it with ease. It's a good thing I look at reviews because I accidentally published the wrong second chapter. Sorry to anyone for the mistake.

They'd been trying to decide what video game to play next when Penny came in. Her outfit had dropped the jaws of three of the men, the fourth just stood there staring.

Howard had been himself. Giving a flirty, "Hubba Hubba." They'd expected her to get pissed, all expectation were dropped when Sheldon gave out a strangled agreement.

Penny had been the first to recover, and couldn't resist teasing him a little. She flirted and leaned in, "You really think I looked good in this dress?"

She was understandable flattered and flabbergasted with his, "Good Lord, yes!" He had a deal, and she was going to take advantage of this new knowledge. Quickly before whatever spell that held him wore off Penny dragged him into his bedroom, he didn't protest.

Howard was the first to find his voice, "What the hell?"

"Did she just?"

"Did he?" Piped up Raj.

They dropped their controllers and dashed to Sheldon's bedroom door. Quietly as possible they vived for the best spot and pressed their ears to the door. They couldn't hear anything, not clearly, Penny was speaking but her words where lost. It was Raj that dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the cups. They pressed their ears to the cups and heard Sheldon speaking.

"That's a beautiful dress, but it would look better on the floor next to my bed."

"Sheldon!"

Leonard nearly dropped his glass, Sheldon had hit on Penny. It wasn't an accidentally innuendo Like he'd sometimes say without knowing it. By the time he got his glass back to the door he wasn't sure he wanted to listen anymore.

There was nothing to listen to, the wall thumped. And they dashed back for a moment thinking they were about to be caught. When nothing happened they hurried back to the door. It was a fruitless endeavour as it turns out. Before they could even raise their glasses the door clicked open and they were sent rushing back to the living.

Penny grinned like the cat that ate the canary. Waving good-bye with one hand she tugged Sheldon out the door and presumably to a club.

Collectively they sat down. Sitting in silence till Leonard finally had to ask the world, "What was that?"


End file.
